A Virgin's Tears
by GothicKiwi
Summary: First Chapter. Tell me what you think, okay?


He watched her walk in front of him. Her school uniform slightly ruffled in the whisper of the breeze floating by. His heart grew heavy with frustrating despair. He knew he could never have her. Society wouldn't allow such a thing, and neither would he. However, she was the only one he could ever love like this. He tried to ignore it, he tried to destroy it, but the feeling would never cease to be. The whole school knew that he was in love with her. He didn't really care, but what they were beginning to say these days felt harsher than just slings and arrows. Despite that fact, he still had one person who didn't hate him. Who gave him advice and made him feel better about any situation. He was okay with living as long as at least one person on this God forsaken Earth didn't hate him. There were two, however. She looked back from her careless walk to find him looking up at the orange sky. The light shone on his face with an angelic layer of softness. Her heart awoke at the thought. She back tracked to him and wrapped her arms around him. He seemed surprised at the sudden warmth enveloping him. He looked down on her with a tint of red splashed on his cheeks. Her amber coated eyes were bright and innocent as she blinked up at him.

"I'm thirsty, big brother. What do you say we get a drink at your house before getting back to moms?" She stood there still trapping him in her arms, waiting for his answer. Her lips glowed with light and tempted him like never before. He could only nervously smile and nod in agreement. Her eyes closed as her mouth opened to smile gleefully. Her arm slid down to grab his hand and she led him all the way to his small house.

Her shiny brown shoes gracefully slipped off her small feet as she set them down on the mat inside his house. He quickly squirmed away from the scene and put some water in the tea kettle. He saw her sit down on his couch. The wrinkles folded perfectly around her innocent body. She looked at him the whole time, blissfully smiling at him without a concern in the world. The stove grew hot with mechanical warmth as he set the kettle full of water down upon it. He cautiously walked back into the living room where she was and tried to maintain some distance. Her eyebrows shrunk closer together at what seemed like his annoyance with her. His back was to her body, his hands shuffling around with CD's. His dirty blonde hair swished elegantly as he occasionally tossed his head in a different direction. She blushed at how pretty her brother was. At night, she would pray that they could love one another, whether it is in this life or the next. She would have dreams of his big arms wrapped around her body, caressing her bare skin. She longed for such a thing with him, but she knew he would be appalled at her thoughts. He would never want to see her again if he found out what she longed for with him. She would rather see him occasionally and never tell him than to have him hate her. She would rather die. Her eyes grew soft at all the words swarming through her mind as he kept his back to her. She wanted to reach out to him. She wanted to ease whatever pain he had in his system. She could feel that something was troubling his soul. He suddenly turned to her. His eyes pierced right through her. It was as if he could read her every thought. He smiled at her shocked face.

"Jeez, Sarah, you look like you've committed the worst of the deadliest sins." He put his hands on his hips slyly as he walked into the kitchen to stop the tea kettle from echoing the sounds in Sarah's head. She could see the warm steam rising up over his face. She would do anything to embrace him. She got up and walked over to him. She just couldn't take it anymore. Her arms bent at his waist and her hands bound around his stomach. Her cheek was pressed up against his ghostly shirt. She felt the heat from his back increase as he tried to turn around to her. His face lit up with pink highlights as he looked down on her very sad face. He began to panic at the look she was portraying. He squirmed to face her and held her. He would die if it meant just easing a little bit of her pain.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" He could feel her heart racing. She was hiding something from him, a deep, dark secret. She didn't look up at him. He heard her trying to say something. She was so quiet. He bent down to try and hear her, but she was done.

"What?" He really wanted to know why this secret was troubling her so much.

"I love…you."

She looked up to see no emotion reflecting on his face. She was begging for him to reveal SOMETHING to her. Anything. She searched over and over, but nothing was there except for the deafening silence.

His arms wrapped tightly around her. He couldn't stop all the tears from falling. He couldn't stop smiling. His head rested atop hers. His fingers swept through her long hair.

"I love you too, Sarah." She felt wet tears dampen her head. He felt the same. He felt the same. She let all the held back tears slide down her porcelain face. Her painted scarlet lips nuzzled into her older brother's shirt. He lifted up her tear strewn face and closed his eyes as he leaned into her lips. Sarah's heart was beginning to burst at the seams. Redness covered her cheeks. Her body grew weak with butterflies swarming in her stomach. There were no thoughts in her mind. All that was there were her carnal emotions rearing away tamelessly at the abandoned reins. Her arms brought themselves up to his neck and her hands tightly gripped at his untainted shirt. He squeezed her tightly and opened his mouth. She slowly let him in, his tongue gently playing with hers. His hands gripped her shoulders that were entangled in her Rapunzel hair. Her hands quivered nervously as she untied her red scarf limply hanging around her neck. The sleeves on the uniform sloped downward to reveal her silk white tank top. Setsuna insanely blushed as his own hands helped to slide down her sleeves even more. His instincts began to take over as he scooped her up into his arms and fastly trudged to the living room. He tried to unzip her skirt as he attempted to walk, but he was a male, and multi tasking was out of the question. She noticed his failing fingers. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Here, big brother let me help you." He silently let her to the ground. She stood innocently as she took off her skirt and slid her top all the way off her body. She threw her stockings off and they landed perfectly on the couch. He hungrily stepped to her. She pulled up his shirt before he could touch her. He looked down on her with eyes full of dreams accomplished. She smiled yet again as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him. He grabbed onto her hair. His fingers slipped under her tank top. He felt her blush. He wanted to be very gentle with her. On the inside, however he knew that this might destroy her. The very thought made him feel sick. His hand slid back down to his side. Sarah looked puzzled.

"What's wrong, big brother?" She hungrily whispered underneath his small cage of hair.

"I don't want this to hurt you, Sarah. You might regret doing this. We are going to go to hell." He bobbed his head down, damning himself for feeling this way. Sarah shook her head.

"I am a wicked child, but if that means going to hell with you, then that's what I'll do. I want this, big brother. I want this more than anything in the world. Please don't stop." Setsuna looked up and managed a meek smile before taking her in his arms again. She flew off her tank top and pressed herself against his bare skin. She had wanted to do this for as long as she held a coherent thought in her mind. Setsuna's hands snaked down her back and coyly slid under her panties. She helped him remove them. She stood before her brother like she had always wanted to. She tossed her hair back and sat down. She wanted to be ready for what was about to come. He went to her. He cupped her fragile face into his hands.

"I hear that it hurts less if you turn around." He turned her over using her shoulders. She looked back.

"Setsuna, wait." Fear was in her voice.

"…I can't, Sarah. I've waited so long for this. I can't wait." He wrapped an arm protectively around her waist and waited anyway. He stood there hunched over her exposed body. Her hand gripped his tightly. Her eyes squinted in brace.

She gasped at the feeling. It hurt. It hurt almost too much. He kept going deeper, unmercifully slow. She knew he wanted to be gentle. She knew that. He was trying too hard. It seemed like more of a punishment. Small virgin tears began to escape from her tightly closed eyes. Her hand couldn't get any tighter upon her brother's. Her brother. Her brother was inside of her, and she loved it. Her head slowly reared up to him. He looked at her with face she had never seen before.

"You don't have to be so gentle, Setsuna." She said as calmly as she could. He placed his other hand on her hip. He was harsher and faster this time. The pain was beginning to become unbearable. He suddenly went deeper. She could almost hear the rip. More tears began streaming down her face. Scarlet swept her cheeks as quiet noises began seeping through her clenched teeth. Setsuna oozed onto her back. He cradled her in his strong arms. His breath was hot and heavy upon her skin. Her head arched up in foggy pleasure. A slight moan escaped his lips. He reached for her small ear, pulling her hair back.

"Sarah, I love you." He scanned her body with a free hand. His fingers now intertwined with Sarah's. She couldn't help but let out a tiny sob. She had never been this content in her life. Her heart was full of happiness, her body tingling with the best feeling she had discovered. Tears couldn't stop rolling down her face. She felt an unknown force building up inside her. She clawed at the carpet. Sweat began to break on her brow. Breathing regularly became difficult. The feeling of her older brother's breath upon her back and his warm skin resting on hers grew stronger with each passing, sinful second. Her moans became louder and full of lust. Setsuna knew he was getting close. Sarah felt as if she was about to crumple with the built up feelings inside her. She couldn't take it much more. Suddenly, it all started flowing out. She upgraded from moans to screams. Her back arched in an animalistic manner. Tears on her face became dry.

"Setsuna!" She screamed in joy. His lips parted as he himself let everything go. She felt him. She knew that everything was over now. Nothing would be the same. For this, the very thing that she had longed for all her life, she would have a most unpleasant and suffering afterlife for all eternity. She was fine with that. The kind of love she felt for her big brother was more than just a silly girl's crush, or a sinful fling. This was the kind of love people look for all their lives and very few find. She had found it, and it was with her brother. You love who you love, and you just can't help it. Setsuna sat down. Sarah tiredly turned around and fell into his lap. He stroked her head tenderly. Her eyes grew heavy with sleep. Setsuna lazily reached for the humongous blanket draped over the couch and smothered it on top of them. He grabbed the phone from the coffee table and lowered it to Sarah. She looked up.

"Stay the night with me?" He asked her. She smiled and dialed her phone number.

"Hey, mom I just wanted to let you know that I'm staying over at Ruri's tonight. Love you, bye." She tossed the phone back up to the table and fell asleep listening to the rhythm of her brother's bare chest serving as her own personal pillow.


End file.
